


it's just a spark (but it's enough to keep me going)

by thehonorlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, technically a proposal if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonorlord/pseuds/thehonorlord
Summary: They do this sometimes: sit on the Red Lion’s head and just talk.





	it's just a spark (but it's enough to keep me going)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic scrawled in a notebook from last semester so I fixed it up and here it is.

They do this sometimes: sit on the Red Lion’s head and just talk. After Lance’s brief stint piloting Red, she became their first genuine point of connection and they use her as a launching point for whatever their blossoming relationship is.

They sit side by side, chatting softly about menial things, like how Pidge and Keith accidentally set a couch on fire or how Hunk had convinced Lance to ask Coran about Altean entertainment (“Regret, so much regret,” Lance whines).

They talk about the bigger things too; Lance tells Keith about how he regrets that the last text he’d sent to any of his family members was just ‘k’. Keith talks of how terrified he is that everyone will leave him one day.

Sometimes they sit in silence, not close enough to touch but close enough to feel the heat of the other. Enough to know they aren’t alone.

 

They sit on Red’s head, their legs dangling over the side, an inch of space between them. Keith tells Lance a story about the mice that has them in hysterics before it dissolves into a comfortable silence. Lance eventually breaks it.

“You said after all this—”Lance gestures vaguely. “You said you’d look for your family.”

Keith nods, swinging his legs, his feet hitting the side of Red’s head with muffled thumps. “Yeah." His voice cracks. “Yeah, I think they’re out there.”

“I’m sure they are,” Lance says, placing a hand over Keith’s. They smile at each other. “What are you planning to do after you find them though?”

Keith can feel Lance’s eyes searching his face as he struggles for a response. “I—I don’t know,” Keith confesses. “I’ve never thought about my future, at least not that far ahead.” Uncomfortable with the topic, Keith turns it back to Lance. “What about you?”

Lance quirks a smile at him and acknowledges the change of topic with a swipe of his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. Keith wonders how he didn’t notice Lance’s hand still on his. “Spend half a year—no, a year at home. Maybe get a part time job, probably low paying.” Keith raises an eyebrow and Lance laughs. “I’m not a freeloader! I’ll pay rent and everything. After that, I’ll continue doing what I’ve always planned to do.” Lance’s face softens as he seems to stare out past the ship, past this system, past this galaxy. “Explore space and come home.”

Keith flips his hand around to lace their fingers together and gives Lance’s hand a squeeze. Lance squeezes back and for a while they sit in silence, holding hands, breathing in sync. Keith thinks about it: travelling through space without the threat of the Galra looming, being able to enjoy the sights, being able to have fun. Keith’s chest constricts with how badly he wants it, how badly he wants to be there at Lance’s side.

“I also want to start a family,” Lance says, cutting through Keith’s thoughts. Keith blinks. “Settle down with someone I love and have some kids.” And as he says that, Lance turns and looks at Keith. Keith, drawn by some force greater than him, meets Lance’s gaze and stares into the eyes of this magnificent and amazing boy. He swallows thickly.

“That would be nice,” he whispers, voice raspy.

“Wouldn’t it?” Lance whispers back, his eyes warm.

Before Keith can chicken out, he says, “Maybe I have an idea of what I want to do then.”

Lance’s face breaks into a huge grin and he leans forward the last few inches—when had they gotten so close?—to rest his forehead on Keith’s. Keith sighs and closes his eyes, feeling Lance’s breath on his cheek. If he tilts his head, their lips could meet but instead, after a few more seconds or minutes of selfish indulgence, Keith pulls away.

Lance sighs but doesn’t protest. He knows, as Keith does, that they can’t afford to do this now, that Voltron is bigger than this. But as Keith helps Lance up, Keith revels in the fact that, at last, he can finally see something resembling an end that he wants to fight for.


End file.
